everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ilari Vasiliev
Ilarion Nikolaevich Vasiliev, Tsesarevich of Russia (or known simply as Ilari Vasiliev) he/him is a 2019-introduced and all-around original character created and developed by amatoresx. He is the oldest son and second eldest child of the current generation's Vasilisa and the Tsar of Russia from the Russian fairy tale Vasilisa the Beautiful, collected by Alexander Afanasyev. He is currently attending his Yearbook Year (otherwise known as his third year) at Ever After High in the kingdom of Ever After and rooms with Cosmo Galante. When concerning the issue of the destiny conflict, Ilari, albeit halfheartedly, aligns himself with the royal side of the conflict. He has no major resignations about the destiny he's bound to, although on a deeper level, he knows that his destiny wasn't originally his in the first place. He's not actively engaged in the conflict and finds the whole debacle rather amusing to spectate, but still finds his place among the other royals. He has sympathetic (yet thinly-veiled condescending) sentiments towards the rebels, though his sympathy runs short for a certain individual. Ilari is a curious individual who is finding himself in a rather interesting predicament. Firstly, he's under extreme pressure from his mother (and the rest of his family) to become the next Vasilisa, become the next tsar of all of Russia, and honor his sister's memory, so he's an individual who is''' riddled with plentiful anxiety'. To make matters worse, Ilari is '''deeply troubled' by the memories of his older sister, her death, and his final moments with her. Knowing his destiny was originally hers doesn't help alleviate his troubles. Also, while being highly respected '''and '''well-regarded '''by his peers and teachers at school may benefit him greatly, he can come off as '''haughty because of this. Despite experiencing such obstacles, nothing can deter Ilari from his unwavering and fierce loyalty to those he cares about the most, which include his close circle of comrades and family alike. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence On January 21st, 1998, Ilari was born to Tsarina Svetlana Vasilyeva (the current generation's Vasilisa) and her husband Tsar Nikolai Stepanov. He was the second child and oldest son born to the royal couple, having been born some time after his older sister Tatyana was born. He was born in the Winter Palace, located in St. Peterpansburg, Russia. Much of his childhood was spent in the Winter Palace, where he, his older sister, and eventually his younger siblings were raised by their mother Svetlana, her trusted companions (who were members of the nobility residing within the Winter Palace), and members of the palace staff. Being the eldest-born son in the family, Ilari was given the responsibility of being the heir apparent to the throne of Russia, meaning he'd eventually take up his father's throne after his reign would come to an end. His upbringing reflected such responsibilities. TBC Attending Ever After High Freedom Year he's kind of a dick Legacy Year gaynst : ( Yearbook Year oh boy Fourth Year something about how he goes through his fourth year unceremoniously while pining for kaden + fulfills his fairy tale duties until the end of his story Later Years After Ilari fulfills the major parts of his destiny as Vasilisa in Vasilisa the Beautiful, he's meant to further fulfill his duties as the next tsar of Russia. However, on the day of his coronation, Ilari goes missing and is speculated to have drowned himself in the Faeva River (but his body is never recovered). His family is left in devastation and ruin at the prospect of Ilari, who would've been Russia's newly-crowned tsar, killing himself. Russia in particular is left in disarray, especially since it's in the midst of a revolution. In actuality, Ilari runs away from his duties as a tsar. He flees to France and assumes the identity of "Anastas Zolotov". Before he does so, he makes a deal with a powerful Russian witch and ensures that his family is protected after he fakes his death and leaves Russia (which was a good idea, considering Russia has a revolution and his family narrowly escapes death). He lives a more humble life in the Frencg countryside, and later meets and marries a man named Elias Césaire. After their wedding, they start a new life in Auvers-Sur-Oise, France. Somewhere along the way he reconnects with Kaden and Glaucio, and he's able to repair relationship he and Glaucio had. Characteristics Personality & Traits : See Tropes (because i haven't been able to write a proper personality for him oops) Physical Appearance Despite his own opinions of himself concerning his visage, Ilari is a rather attractive and young man of Russian descent with pale yet rosy skin and glossy, platinum-blond hair (which can appear snow white at a quick glance) that is coiffured and arranged so that some strands of hair are held neatly in place with black pins embroidered with red jewels. His eyes are an icy, blue-violet color, which make him appear more intimidating and cold if one were to make eye contact with him. As evident from the heavy bags underneath them, there is also a certain sadness to his eyes, one which seemingly can't be described. Build-wise, Ilari is a rather thin individual, though in actuality, he is rather fit due to the physical activities he actively participates in his leisure hours. Towering at 6'2, Ilari is a tall individual, and would also be easy to pick out from a crowd of students. Ilari's platinum-blond hair isn't natural, though he's never dyed his hair. His hair used to be naturally light ash brown in color, but over the years his hair has gone pale and eventually became a mane of near-white locks. His eyelashes and eyebrows have paled in color too. This occurred due to the amount of stress Ilari has been put under from his childhood to his adolescence at Ever After High (presumably from his own family). Hobbies & Interests :Doll-Repainting A skill which he picked up from his older sister Tatyana, Ilari has become especially skilled in the art of repainting dolls and recreating them into completely different dolls.This also stems from his childhood hobby of painting and drawing, which instead of improving in his adolescence, he decided to hone his decent painting skill and repaint dolls. He prefers repainting already beautiful dolls and making them even more beautiful. It's a hobby he enjoys quite a bit as well, as it helps with calming down his anxiety. :Poetry TBA :Royal Politics Being honored with the responsibility of ascending to the throne once his father's reign comes to an end, Ilari finds himself being intrigued in the matters of royal affairs. To be truthful, this "interest" is more of a burden on him as there's simply too much to keep up with and he isn't inherently a very political person by any means. He just feels obligated to study the ins-and-outs of the Russian royal court as well as its government. In addition to having vast knowledge on the Russian royal court, Ilari s also well-versed in the affairs of the governments and royal affairs of other areas, especially in the Kingdom of Ever After. Ask Ilari to name every current monarchs (as well as their predecessors) of all the major kingdoms in the realm and he'll be able to answer off the top of his head. :Sports & Physical Activities Ilari considers himself a passionate connoisseur of sports. He both enjoys participating in physical activities and spectating athletic games. As an incredibly skilled athlete himself, Ilari is regarded as a very important and valuable member of both the bookball team and the track and shield team. Besides his participation in hextracurricular athletics, he also enjoys spectating basket-ball games, and while he's not as well-versed in basket-ball rules as he is with bookball and track, he sometimes entertains the idea of joining the team itself. Back at home, Ilari takes pleasure in other miscellaneous sports such as horseback riding and tennis. He's of the belief that chess—which he greatly enjoys playing—should be considered a sport. Alongside his political ally Bernard, Ilari also enjoys playing games of cricket. :Others :*Ilari is skilled in playing both the piano and the violin, though he personally considers his musical talent more of a "skill" rather than a hobby he does for fun. :**He's content with letting this fact about him be lesser-known to his friends, and only close intimates of his are actually aware of his musical talent. :*As mentioned previously, Ilari is quite skilled at painting. He doesn't really indulge himself in painting for fun nowadays though, and instead finds amusement in painting dolls rather than on canvases. :**In the future, after assuming his new identity of "Anastas Zolotov" after faking his death, Ilari becomes more emotionally invested in painting on canvases and uses his painting skill as a form of income for him and his husband Elias. :*Being a Russian prince of extravagant opulence, he has a fondness for attending lavish balls and particularly enjoys ballroom dancing (fun fact: he's also skilled in ballroom dancing and has enough skill to become a professional). Fairy Tale - Vasilisa the Beautiful How the Story Goes : Main Article: Vasilisa the Beautiful How Does Ilari Come Into It? After the current generation's Vasilisa married the tsar of Russia, they had four children. Among those children was Ilari, who was the eldest son born to the royal couple. One year before Ilari was born, however, his older sister Tatyana was born. Because the family had a female child—who in this case was Tatyana—who was also the eldest among her siblings, it meant that the role of the next generation's Vasilisa would be assigned to her. With this is mind, it meant that Ilari was actually born free of destiny, and in fact it was his sister who was meant to fulfill the role of the next Vasilisa. Eventually, due to deeply unfortunate and tragic occurrences in Ilari's childhood, the weight of destiny would find its way to Ilari instead. However, the destiny was reserved for the next female child in the family, which would've been his youngest sibling and sister Aleksandra, but Ilari volunteered to take up the role of the next Vasilisa. Because of his intervention, Ilari ended up becoming the next generation's next Vasilisa and consequently began attending Ever After High the next year after his sister's death. Opinions on Destiny Ilari isn't able to shake off the fact that this destiny was never meant for him. The destiny becoming his was a rather rushed affair as well, so in the first couple years he was made aware of his responsibilities, he didn't think he was prepared at all. Now that he's three years into his education at Ever After High, Ilari feels honored to be able to carry on his family's legacy. He wants to make his mother proud in following in her footsteps, as well as fulfilling the promise he made to his sister before she passed. As previously stated, Ilari is royal-aligned and is intent on following his destiny, though he still feels undeserving of the destiny he is bound to. However, whatever he can do to make his mother proud and honor his family's legacy, he's intent on doing it right. Parallels * Vasilisa, in Vasilisa the Beautiful, is given a doll by her mother before her mother dies; in the duration of the story, Vasilisa keeps the doll with her and goes to it for comfort and in times of need. For Ilari, before she died, his sister gave him a doll she repainted to match the appearance of the original doll from the story; like his mother, Ilari keeps the doll with him and refers to it for comfort. * Ilari's interest in dolls and repainting them is a nod to the major role the doll plays in Vasilisa the Beautiful. * One of Ilari's major motifs are hands, and this references the disembodied hands featured within the story. Name Education Class-ics Schedule Freedom Year Legacy Year Yearbook Year Hextracurricular Activities Bookball Team TBA 'Royal Student Council' Though he holds the vice-president role within his class' Royal Student Council, Ilari has never been satisfied with maintaining this position. In fact, during previous years, he has always aimed ambitiously and sought out the role of being the council's president, but despite his best efforts, Heather von Olympus (who has been his running-mate for the current year and years prior) appears to always win over him. Though he possesses a small feeling of contention with his current role in the council, he still regards Heather in high praise and respects her immensely as the president. Track and Shield TBA Tropes (shout-out to spades for inspiring me to include this in the pages of my ocs ! '' ����)'' *'Academic Athlete: '''He's able to maintain a perfect 4.0 FPA (fairy-point-average) while being an active participant in the sports team he's involved with, which include (but not limited to) the bookball team and track and shield team. *'The Ace:' Prior to studying at Ever After High, Ilari was a very precocious child as a result of the private education he was given. He's capable of speaking English, French, and Russian, an '''Academic Ace' with a perfect 4.0 FPA, and also excels in various sports. *'Affectionate Nickname:' Cosmo always refers to Ilari as "Ari". He also has less affectionate nicknames, some of which are listed in his profile. *'The Alcoholic:' The Russian guy loves drinking vodka. Who would've known? *'Appeal to Tradition': Ilari is dedicated to fulfilling the role as the next generation's "Vasilisa" so he's able to make his family proud and honor his dead sister's memory. *'Arch Enemy:' Serves as this to Glaucio. He pursued a friendship with Glaucio purely because he was royalty like him, which Glaucio did not take too kindly when he found that out. **This is later averted in the future, when Ilari and Glaucio cross paths as adults and resolve their differences. *'Better as Friends:' His relationship with his former girlfriend Sanne Lukøje. *'Big Brother Instinct:' Ilari is the oldest brother to his two younger siblings—Sasha and Andrei—who he cares for the both of them deeply and is very protective of them both. **This is fueled by the fact that their oldest sibling died years ago and he's since taken up the role as their oldest sibling. *'Big Little Brother:' TBA *'Bittersweet Ending:' Ilari's future beyond his destiny has him Happily Married to a young man named Elias Bellerose and living out the rest of his life in the Swiss countryside before moving to a flat in Reims, but he's only able to achieve such a conclusion to his arc after he fakes his death and flees from Russia, which also results in him abandoning his family (before making a deal with a witch to protect them from harm) and leaving behind a tension-filled Russia that's on the brink of revolution. He doesn't reconcile with his family for a long time, but he does reconnect with his old friends and make amends with Glaucio as the years pass by. *'Blue Blood:' He's the son of the tsar of Russia, making him royalty by blood. *'Break the Haughty:' Upon his entry into Ever After High, Ilari was rather arrogant and acted high-and-mighty due to his status as a prince. He valued royal status quite intensely and acted condescending and dismissive towards anyone who wasn't a royal like he was. Eventually he learned the errors of acting in such a way and became more humble and kinder. *'The Chessmaster:' TBA *'Child Prodigy:' He was an incredibly smart kid and his intelligence hasn't left him, even as a teenager. *'Cool Crown:' He always dons a crown placed perfectly on his head to show others his status as a royal. **Historically, most princes of the Imperial Russian sort didn't wear crowns. *'Dark and Troubled Past:' See Russian Guy Suffers Most. *'Deadpan Snarker:' He's normally not very sharp-tongued in actuality, but he can be especially snarky towards people he doesn't like (such as a certain someone...) *'Disease Bleach:' His hair, which was naturally light ash brown, has turned pale over the years (his hair is now platinum blond). This is due to the overwhelming amount of stress he's been experiencing due to his family's high expectations for him. *'Eerie Pale-Skinned Brunette:' Downplayed. Well, he did have light ash brown-colored hair, but it has since faded into platinum blond due to Disease Bleach. He's also extremely pale, but there isn't anything inherently "eerie" about him (other than his cold disposition, but that's a given). *'Faking the Dead:' After he eventually fulfills the major parts of his destiny, he avoids being crowned as the next tsar of Russia by faking his own death (something about drowning himself in the Faeva River) and fleeing to the Swiss countryside. **'Never Found the Body': In Russia, it's widely accepted that he's "dead", but people speculate on whether this is true because a body is never recovered from the Faeva River. *'Fatal Flaw:' Ilari is prone to jealousy bordering on envy, particularly in regards to witnessing Kaden Radcliffe's affections being won over by Glaucio Pedroso. *'The Foil:' To Cosmo (more on this later) *'Freudian Trio: '''With Cosmo and Kaden. Ilari is the Superego to Cosmo's Id, meanwhile Kaden is the Ego who balances them both. *'Gentleman and a Scholar:' TBA *'Goal in Life:' He wants to make his mother proud and follow in her footsteps in fulfilling his destiny, so he's very dedicated to his studies at Ever After High. **He also wants to honor his dead sister's memory and fulfill the destiny that was meant for her. *'Good Is Not Soft:' TBA *'''Good with Numbers: He expresses an interest in mathematics and—based on his advanced math classes—is also rather good at doing it. *'Gratuitous French:' French was the language commonly used by the members of Russian aristocracy, which explains Ilari's liberal use of the language in his everyday speech. *'Gratuitous Russian:' He's Russian, and will occasionally insert Russian phrases into his everyday speech. **He also insults Glaucio in Russian. *'Green-Eyed Monster:' Much of his vitriol against Glaucio also stems from his jealousy of him, which intensifies once he realizes that Kaden—the person he's attracted to—is becoming close with the person he detests the most. *'''Hair Decorations:' The side bangs of his hair are usually pinned back with two red-colored beaded pins. *'''Happily Failed Suicide: He attempted to take his own life by drowning himself in the Faeva River after his sister died the day before, but he was able to survive his suicide attempt after being rescued by various civillians in St. Peterpansburg. *'Humble Pie:' His confrontation with Glaucio causes him to reflect on himself and eventually realize that he's actually a major asshole. Later, he eases up on his condescending and elitist attitude and becomes a more modest and likeable person. **This is played straight when Ilari decides to abandon his role as the newly-crowned tsar of Russia by faking his death and running away to the Swiss countryside, where he establishes a new and more humbling beginning for himself. *'I Am Not My Father:' In every aspect (sans his "desire" of becoming the next ruling tsar), Ilari wants nothing to do with his father and loathes any kind of similarity he has with him. *'I Am Not Pretty: '''He believes he's a hideous-looking person and therefore thinks he is undeserving of being known as the next generation's "Vasilisa ''the Beautiful" (ironic seeing as he volunteered for the role in the first place). *'Ice King:' 'TBA **'Defrosting Ice King: TBA *'Icy Blue Eyes:' Played with. They're rather piercing and intimidating at a first glance, but can be seen as soft and childlike as well. *'Inter-Class Romance:' Ilari was in a relationship with Sanne Lukøje, who technically doesn't belong to any class systems but can still be considered a "commoner". Even before he and Sanne were dating, he started having feelings for Kaden, who is a commoner lacking in anything aristocratic-related (which also contributed to his gradual progression into a Humble Pie).'' **Played with after he starts his life over again as a common man named Anastas, where he meets and falls in love with a man named Elias Bellerose (who also happens to be a commoner). They even end up happily married years later. *'Ironic Name:' Ilari's name means "cheerful", however "cheerful" isn't a word that describes Ilari ''at all. Not to say he's rarely ever happy, but it's definitely not a defining trait for him. *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold: '''He isn't ''that abrasive, though he has his occasional moments where he's a major jerk (normally towards Glaucio). Also, most of his interactions with other people (that aren't Cosmo or Kaden) come off as superficial and fake, but he still makes an attempt to socialize with others (even if he doesn't get emotional satisfaction from it). *'Last Het Romance:' Ilari broke it off with his now ex-girlfriend Sanne after coming to terms with his homosexuality, making Sanne his last girlfriend as a gay man (he presumably had unsuccessful and unfulfilling flings with various suitors, likely from the Royal Russian Court). *'Married in the Future:' He marries a man named Elias Bellerose in the future. *'My Sibling Will Live Through Me:' He's picked up several of his dead sister Tatyana's traits and can be seen as a replacement for her, especially by the students at Ever After High who were close to her. *'Noble Man, Roguish Male: '''Ilari is the noble man to Glaucio's roguish male. *'Parental Neglect: His father was mostly absent from his and his sibling's childhoods, which resulted in his resentment towards him. *'''Patronymic: Ilari's patronymic, "Nikolaevich" (which also serves as his middle name), is derived from his father's name, "Nikolai". *'Posthumous Sibling:' Downplayed. After the death of his older sister Tatyana, Ilari became the eldest child in the Stepanov family and assumed the responsibilities expected of being an eldest child. **His responsibilities increased once he volunteered to take up his sister's role as the next generation's Vasilisa. *'Proud Elite: '''TBA *'Pyromaniac: He's obsessed with lighting candles whenever he can, but he also has a habit of burning roses whenever he has a chance to do so. **It's almost like the roses symbolize someone... *'''Red is Heroic: His associated colors are shades of red, and he's destined to play the protagonist role of Vasilisa in Vasilisa the Beautiful. *'Renaissance Man:' He's quite skilled in various forms of the arts, academia, and athletics (mostly due to his royal upbringing). *'Royal Brat:' Basically the reason why Glaucio clashed with him during their first year. Since their confrontation, he's gotten a lot better though. *'Russian Guy Suffers Most:' He experiences a lot of trauma-inducing events in his life, and has a lot of his own personal baggage that eats away at him with each passing day. **His father's presence in his life is close to nonexistent, which causes for him to become resentful and bitter towards his father. **His older sister Tatyana, who was also the person he was the most closest to, is dead after suffering through an illness. **After Tatyana's death, he almost successfully drowned himself in the Fae-va River because he couldn't stand the thought of living without his sister. **He has feelings of utter contempt and disgust for himself due to him being gay, which often leads to him experiencing internalized homophobia. ***Additionally, he often represses his identity as a gay man, which further causes him to be rather touch-starved as a result. **He also experiences a dreadful case of toxic masculinity, and this often manifests through Ilari's dislike for seeming too emotional and showing vulnerability in front of others. **He's deeply burdened with the responsibility of fulfilling his destiny, not only because he's overwhelmed by the expectations of his family, but also because of the weight of fulfilling the destiny that was originally his dead sister's. **He has to watch as his crush, Kaden Radcliffe, becomes closer and more intimate with his rival, Glaucio Pedroso. *'Second Love:' Ilari finally accepts that Kaden won't reciprocate his feelings after finding out about him and Glaucio leaving the school together. Years later, he's finally found true love with a man named Elias (whom he marries as well). *'Sharp-Dressed Man:' TBA *'Sheltered Aristocrat:' TBA *'Smart People Play Chess:' He even insists that chess is a sport! *'The Social Expert:' He has a good sense of socialization with other people and can pick up on social cues very quickly, plus he's also very observant of others and their habits. Seeing as he's had to hone his abilities in order to navigate the Royal Russian Court, it's justifiable for why he can be considered a "social expert". *'Teen Genius:' He's pretty intelligent, as seen by his ability to to maintain a perfect 4.0 FPA. *'Took a Level in Kindness: '''During his first year, Ilari was an arrogant boy who was extremely sheltered because of his upbringing as a prince, though he tried hard to soften that side of him when it came to interacting with people he genuinely liked (like Kaden). Now that he's in his third year, his arrogance is ''mostly' gone and he's a lot more humble. *'Tragic Keepsake: 'Before Ilari's sister Tatyana died, she gifted him a doll she repainted to resemble the doll from the original ''Vasilisa the Beautiful. He keeps this doll with him and often takes it out whenever he is in need of comfort. **He also has a locket that contains a couple strands of Tatyana's hair. *'''Trauma Conga Line: See Russian Guy Suffers Most. *'What the Hell, Hero?:' Essentially what his confrontation with Glaucio boils down to. Quotes Trivia * Despite Ilari's full first name and title being "Ilarion Nikolaevich Stepanov, Tsarevich of Russia", his student files at Ever After High simply refer to him as "Ilarion Nikolaevich Stepanov". ** He actually dislikes ''when others refer to him with a nickname or the diminutive form of his first name—Ilari, and prefers when others use the full form of his first name—Ilarion—to address him. In addition to this, he's only comfortable being addressed as simply "Ilari" or other informal forms of his name by his close friends and family. *** This is more-or-less a lingering leftover of the cold and haughty disposition he assumed during the majority of his first year attending Ever After High. * Ilari's first language is Russian, though he also displays fluency in English, French, and Latin as well. ** He speaks French as a reference to the period in history where many Russian nobles and aristocrats during the 19th century speaking French to display their high-class status. ** When speaking English or any other language that isn't Russian, he has a very soft accent that is barely noticeable unless one has exceptionally keen ears. * His personality type is ENTJ. * His temperament is the Choleric-Sanguine combination. * Ilari shares his birthday (January 21) with the infamous Russian mystic Grigori Rasputin. * He has undiagnosed '''obsessive compulsive disorder' and depression—the former often presents itself through his feelings of anxiety, intrusive thoughts, and dreadful nightmares. * He has a tendency to misspell the name of his destined role to "Vasilia" instead of correctly spelling it "Vasilisa". ** This may not be a reference to my own common misspellings of "Vasilisa". * Ilari's school counselor is Baba Yaga, who usually advises the students fated to become their story's next villains, but considering his ties to her in his story, it makes sense why she'd advise Ilari. * In his youth, he was able to get his hands on vodka (not legally by any means) and has secretly considered it his favorite drink. ** Because of the limitations in Ever After, Ilari dearly misses vodka. ** He's rather content with settling for tea, particularly black or Turkish tea. * His favorite season is either spring or summer. ** He often treasures the time he spends in the Kingdom of Ever After due to the climate being more mild, unlike the freezing environment of his home country. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Russian Category:Royalty Category:Royals Category:Gay Category:Amatoresx Category:Amatoresx's Primary OCs Category:Vasilisa the Beautiful Category:Work in progress Category:Princes